Les Cullen aux jeux
by Sobel74
Summary: Et si les Cullen (vampires) habitaient dans le district 12. Bella avec la personnalité de Katniss.
1. Résumé

Bonjour,

J'ai voulu faire une fanfiction où les Cullen se retrouvaient dans le district 12.

Évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni les lieux.

L'histoire se déroule dans le contexte des Hunger Games et suivra davantage les péripéties de ce livre, mais en y ajoutant les Cullens comme personnage principaux. Désolée il n'y a pas de Peeta, ni de sa famille dans l'histoire. Les Cullens sont toujours des vampires, mais Edward va être sélectionné pour les Hunger Games. Les Volturi devraient également être présent dans l'histoire. L'héroïne est Bella, mais je dois dire qu'elle aura davantage la personnalité de Katniss.


	2. Ch 1 POV Bella

Chapitre 1 ; Moisson Katniss Bella POV

Je me réveille lorsque le soleil commence à peine à sortir. Je sens ma sœur se tortiller lorsque je commence à me lever comme à mon habitude à cette heure-ci pour aller dans le bois. Par contre, je sais bien pourquoi ma sœur est dans mon lit ce matin, elle a dû faire un mauvais rêve cette nuit et venir me rejoindre dans mon lit. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle a pris l'habitude de le faire que cela ne me réveille même plus étant habituée à sa présence dans mon lit. Depuis un certains temps, elle vient de manière plus fréquente et il peut même lui arriver de venir se coucher directement avec moi. Ce matin est une dure journée spécialement pour ma sœur puisque c'est la première fois qu'elle va donner son nom pour la moisson. À chaque année, le premier dimanche de septembre, les 12 districts de Panem envoient 2 tributs (adolescents male et femelle) afin de participer au Hunger Games où chacun va devoir lutter pour survivre et s'entre tuer. Cela dans le but de distraire le Capitole ou comme il aime nous rappeler les conséquences de la rébellion et de la guerre. Je me lève et rappel à ma sœur que je vais revenir rapidement qu'elle peut se rendormir. Je sais bien qu'elle ne sera pas capable, mais je dois tout de même aller chasser pour que nous puisions manger aujourd'hui. Je me promets de faire vite afin de revenir auprès d'elle rapidement. En sortant de la chambre je vois son vilain matou qui veut rentrer dans la chambre. Habituellement, je ne lui permets pas de rentrer dans ma chambre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sait qu'aujourd'hui je vais le laisser faire afin qu'il puisse abaisser les peurs de ma sœur Prim.

Je parts donc en direction du grillage entourant le district 12 vers un trou situé entre la veine (section de la ville pour les travailleurs de la mine) et le village permettant de passer et de se faufiler dans les bois. Ce trou je l'ai repéré i ans alors que je commençais à avoir davantage de difficulté à passé dans le trou situé près de chez nous. Cela me fait un détour près du village, mais permet de quitter le district sans être repéré. En effet, il est strictement interdit d'aller dans les bois supposément pour notre sécurité. Ainsi, on peut mourir principalement de faim dans la veine en toute sécurité à l'intérieur du district alors qu'il y a beaucoup de nourriture dans les bois, lorsqu'on sait où la trouver. J'ai appris à chasser avec mon père pendant le temps où ma mère était vivante et j'ai appris avec ma mère à trouver les plantes comestibles et médicinales. Ma mère venait de la ville, ses parents avait une pharmacie et elle allait chercher des plantes dans les bois pour la pharmacie ses parents n'était pas d'accord, mais avait tout de même besoin de ces plantes. C'est dans les bois que ma mère à rencontré mon père, Charlie. Lui il était partie à la chasse et était en train de pêcher lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés.

J'aime parfois me questionner sur ce que serait ma vie si ma mère avait marié un gars de la ville au lieu de mon père. J'aurais probablement habité la ville et côtoyé les gens de la ville. Ma vie aurait bien été différente, au lieu de cela je suis une jeune fille de 16 ans plutôt maigrichonne qui doit aller chasser dans les bois pour se nourrir et s'occuper de sa petite sœur depuis que mon père a arrêté de s'occuper de nous lorsque ma mère est morte en couche attendant un troisième enfant qui est également mort à la naissance. Charlie a commencé à boire à la taverne depuis ce temps lorsqu'il n'est pas à la mine. Peu de temps après la mort de ma mère a son retour de la taverne, je l'ai un jour entendu dire à un autre gars de la mine combien il aurait mieux aimé avoir des garçons au lieu de filles. Ironie du sort ma mère est morte en mettant au monde son cher garçon tant attendu. Depuis ce jour, j'ai arrêté de faire confiance aux hommes et particulièrement à mon père. Je me suis également promis que jamais un homme me verrait comme faible et ne me verrait pleurer. Promesse que j'arrive bien à tenir jusqu'à présent. Je suis capable de subvenir au besoin de moi et ma sœur et je m'assure qu'elle ne manque de rien. Elle est tellement fragile et attachante. Elle est tout le contraire de moi, elle a plusieurs amis à l'école et est apprécié par tous. Alors que moi je n'ai pas de véritable amis. Je me tiens parfois avec Alice lorsque son frère n'est pas présent, je ne lui parle pas beaucoup de moi, mais elle ne semble pas trop s'en préoccupé. Je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi elle tient à être mon ami. Nous faisons parfois des travaux ensemble lorsque nous devons nous trouver un partenaire. Elle pourrait facilement travailler avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle est tellement aimable avec tout le monde et excellente sur le plan académique, mais elle tient à faire équipe avec moi à chaque fois. Il y a également Jacob qui a un an de moins que moi et qui est devenu mon partenaire de chasse avec le temps. Au début, j'étais particulièrement craintive à son endroit, mais progressivement nous avons fini par accepter que nous étions plus efficace à deux et que nous pouvions nous partager notre butin de chasse. Lui il a également une famille à nourrir depuis que son père est mort à la mine et étant le seul garçon de la famille

J'arrive 20 minutes plus tard à l'endroit où j'ai l'habitude de cacher mon arc et mes flèches. J'y ai laissé mon arc et mes flèches que mon père m'avaient fait lorsque j'étais plus jeune pour apprendre à tirer avec un arc à ma taille et je prends mon nouvel arc. J'ai bien tenté à plusieurs reprise de m'en fabriquer un autre, mais sans grand succès. J'ai depuis quelque mois un nouvel arc avec des flèches qui fonctionne à merveille, j'ai trouvé l'arc à l'endroit que je laissais mon arc d'enfance avec une note d'Edward disant qu'au moins je pourrais toujours essayer d'avoir mon propre lynx avec cet arc et qu'il était désolée d'avoir fait fuir le précédent. Je n'ai jamais avoué à Jacob comment j'avais trouvé cet arc, je lui ai menti en lui disant que j'avais finalement réussi à m'en fabriquer un. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi j'en tenu à ne pas lui avoué comment j'avais obtenu cet arc et qui me l'avais transmit. Je lui ai fais à croire que j'avais finalement réussi à m'en faire un, lorsqu'il m'a demandé de lui en faire un, je n'ai pas répondu et je lui ai simplement proposé de prendre celui de mon père qu'il n'utilise plus depuis longtemps. Je crois qu'il a compris que je ne lui disais pas tout à fait la vérité et cela a jeté un froid entre nous pendant un certains temps. J'aurais bien aimé remercier Edward pour l'arc, mais il a tendance à m'éviter et nous nous parlons presque plus. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais tout de même pas demander à Edward de m'en donner un autre pour Jacob, puisque je ne lui parle presque plus depuis bien longtemps. Je pense souvent à lui et à tout ce qu'il a d'étrange chez lui, c'est comme un mystère à résoudre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir initialement parce que je suis une piètre menteuse et je sais bien que Jacob a su que je ne lui avais pas dit la vérité, mais il a laissé faire et n'a pas poser trop de question, mais aussi parce que j'ai l'habitude de tout dire à Jacob. C'est pourquoi cela doit l'avoir autant déçu que le lui mente pour lui cacher quelque chose. Mais j'ai souvent tendance à éviter de vouloir parler de ce qui touche Edward, comme si je voulais garder cela pour moi et avoir mes secrets avec lui. Je n'ai jamais raconté à personne comment Edward m'avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. C'est quelque chose que je veux garder pour moi, malgré que je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a fait pour me sauver la vie et cela fini par m'obséder en me questionnant sans cesse. Je m'en veux également de ne pas avoir remercié adéquatement Edward. J'ai au contraire fait comme si je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour la dernière fois qu'il m'a sauvé. Je lui ai dit que j'aurais été capable de m'en sortir tout seul. Je crois que j'ai trop peur d'avouer ma vulnérabilité pour être en mesure de reconnaître qu'il m'a sauvé la vie et de le remercier. Alors j'ai fait ce que je fais de mieux et j'ai été bête avec lui en lui reprochant d'avoir perdu de la viande du lynx et d'être très capable de me débrouiller seul _«je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse tout de même pour avoir besoin d'un homme qui tente de me sauver_ ».

Pendant que je suis perdu dans mes pensées _encore une fois tu penses encore à Edward, il va falloir que tu te le sortes de la tête, Bella,_ Jacob arrive près de moi et me fait un saut alors que je suis en train d'installer mon premier collet. Nous en installons quelques autres, puis partons chasser. Quelque temps plus tard, nous avons attrapé 2 lapins dans les collets de Jacob et 3 perdrix à l'arc. Cela va nous faire un bon souper pour ce soir. J'ai encore le temps d'aller chercher des herbes pour vendre à la pharmacie à la mère d'Edward, Esme qui a toujours été très gentille avec moi et parfois même me donnait des biscuits ou pain pour ma sœur et moi en échange des herbes. Pendant que je cueille les herbes Jacob me rappelle qu'il aimerait quitter le district dans les bois avec moi afin de se sauver le la Moisson, il me radote qu'on serait capable de survivre. Je lui réponds comme à l'habitude que nous ne sommes pas seul et que nous ne pouvons pas abandonner nos familles au village et que Prim ne serait pas capable de vivre dans les bois.

Je me dépêche de rentrer à la maison, pour trouver Prim encore dans mon lit avec Caramel son chat lové dans ses bras en train de sangloté et mon père en train de tenter de la rassurer en lui flattant le dos. Je m'approche doucement et m'accroupie de l'autre côté de ma sœur en lui disant que tout va bien aller et qu'il y a très peu de chance qu'elle soit moissonner puisqu'elle a uniquement une fois son nom dans le grand bocal. Par contre, je sais qu'elle est également très inquiète pour moi ayant dû faire inscrire à plusieurs reprises mon nom par le passé afin d'obtenir de la nourriture pour la famille lorsque je n'avais pas encore commencé à être efficace à la chasse. C'est fou comme un ventre vide peut t'aider à te concentrer sur la chasse et à être plus efficace. Je n'ai pas dû ajouter mon nom depuis 2 ans maintenant, mais les noms s'accumulent d'année en année. Je sorts la robe que j'avais à ma première moisson à son âge et commence à la coiffer après avoir pris un bain pour tenter d'enlever toute la saleté de terre collé sur notre peau. Mon père me propose de prendre la robe de ma mère lorsqu'elle était jeune. Je suis ému, et tente de remercier mon père tout en étant déçu que dans la veine nous gardons nos plus beaux habits pour le moment de la moisson afin d'être à notre meilleur si jamais nous devons quitter pour le capitole où ils nous ferrons parader pour leur plus grand plaisir de parier sur le vainqueur. Lorsque ma sœur et moi comme prête, nous accompagnons notre père à la grande place devant l'hôtel de ville où ils vont nous faire mettre en rang pour attendre le tirage aux sort. Les filles et les garçons sont séparés chacun de leur côté, puis nous sommes trier selon notre âge. Je rassure ma sœur et va rejoindre mon groupe. Je reconnais plusieurs de l'école et je remarque que plusieurs ont changé et grandit pendant l'été. Je ne vois pas Alice dans mon groupe, mais me dit qu'elle doit seulement être plus loin. Je tente d'apercevoir Jacob dans son groupe et nous nous faisons un signe pour s'encourager et se souhaiter bonne chance. Il m'est impossible de voir ma sœur comme il y a plusieurs groupes qui nous séparent. Les plus jeunes étant à l'arrière et les plus vieux à l'avant.

Effie l'animatrice envoyée du capitole s'avance accompagné du maire de la ville. Il nous diffuse comme à l'habitude le traditionnel vidéo montrant des images de la guerre et qu'il est nécessaire de perpétuer les Hunger Games afin de se rappeler les pertes dû à la guerre et ne pas répété les même erreurs. Par la suite, vient le moment où Effie mentionne qu'elle va faire le tirage aux sorts en commençant par les filles. Il est incompréhensible qu'elle trouve plaisant de nous annoncé qui sera l'heureuse personne qui aura la chance de faire partie des 74e hunger games. Je souhaite qu'elle ne pige pas mon nom. J'attends puis le nom qu'elle nomme n'est pas le miens, mais avant de me réjouir (je sais cela n'est pas bien de se réjouir que cela ne soit pas nous qui allons mourir, mais la situation est telle que tous se réjouit de ne pas avoir été pigé cette année encore et espère pouvoir avoir 18 ans sans jamais avoir été pigé), je réalise que le nom qu'elle a pigé est bien pire encore que le miens. Je réalise qu'elle bien dit Prim Swan. Je commence à entrevoir ma sœur qui se fait dire et pousser vers l'avant pour qu'elle s'avance vers la scène. J'entends plusieurs soupirs de découragement lorsque plusieurs réalisent que le tribut est encore jeune et n'a véritablement aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. En voyant ma sœur s'avancé je cours vers elle en voulant l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin et je crie pour être certains que je sois entendu que je me porte volontaire comme tribut. Je ne les laisserais jamais prendre ma sœur, surtout si je peux l'empêcher. Cette situation est assez exceptionnelle dans le district 12 avoir des volontaires et la procédure n'est pas connu. Je dois maintenant m'avancé, mais Prim ne veut pas me laisser partir et s'accroche à mois. Je dois être forte, puisque je suis actuellement filmé et on va retransmettre cette vidéo dans tout Panem ce soir. Je vois que Jacob s'avance et prend dans ses bras Prim afin de l'éloigner à la remettre à mon père. Je sais que mon père va tenter de la réconforter, il a toujours été plus proche et affectueux avec ma sœur, comme elle lui rappelait davantage Renée.

Je m'avance donc vers la scène, en me contrôlant pour ne pas avoir l'air perturbé par la situation. Je pourrais toujours pleurer ce soir en m'endormant puis prendre une douche le lendemain comme ça personne ne le saurait. Alors Effie me demande mon nom et si je suis la sœur de Prim. Puis viens le moment de sélectionner le tribut male. Effie s'avance vers le vase contenant les noms. Je n'ai pas le temps de souhaiter que cela ne soit pas quelqu'un que je connaisse qu'elle nomme haut et fort. Edward Cullen. Je suis estomaqué, non il ne faut pas que cela soit lui, pas le garçon qui m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Je me rappelle l'avoir observé furtivement à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il ne me regardait pas depuis que sa famille et lui sont arrivé dans le district 12. Il vient de la ville, son nom ne devait pas être inscrit à plusieurs reprises. Je pris pour qu'il ne reste pas seulement moi et lui à la fin, puisque je ne veux pas avoir à tenter de le tuer. Puis je me rappelle que les chances sont bien minces considérant que mes propres chances de survivre plus de quelques heures dans l'arène sont bien mince. Je perds notion de ce qui m'entoure et je me rappelle lorsque j'ai rencontré pour la 1er fois Edward il y a près de 2 ans.

 _Sa famille et lui était arrivé alors que l'école était déjà commencé soit vers la fin octobre et plusieurs personnes parlaient de sa famille qui arrivaient du district 11. Je me demandais pourquoi quelqu'un pouvait préférer le 12 au district 11 qui s'occupait de l'alimentation. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés les hunger games était terminé depuis peu et nous venions d'apprendre que le vainqueur avait été trouvé mort chez lui par une overdose de médicament. Je dois avouer que je l'avais trouvé particulièrement épeurant dans les jeux ayant tendance à se nourrir à même ses victimes qu'il venait de tuer à mains nus. Je n'avais pas particulièrement suivi cette édition des jeux, puisque la nourriture dans les bois était rare cette année-là et je devais chasser plusieurs heures pour ne pas revenir bredouille. Alors plusieurs ragots allaient bon train sur ce qui les raisons de leur déménagement. Je ne m'y intéressais peu et était davantage préoccupé par le fait de m'assurer d'avoir de la nourriture sur la table à tous les soirs._


	3. ch 1 POV Edward

Edward POV

Je regarde par ma fenêtre et remarque que le soleil commence à se lever. Je n'ai pas vu la fin de l'obscurité étant trop absorbé par mes pensées. Aujourd'hui est la journée de la moisson, plusieurs adolescents ne doivent pas être en mesure de dormir et craindre d'être sélectionné pour participer aux hunger games autrement dit être choisi pour mourir afin de divertir le capitole et rappeler au district leur infériorité face au capitole qui vous arrache vos enfants sans que vous pouvez dire quelque chose. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas dormi, mais pour d'autre raison que la moisson, étant incapable de dormir, ce que j'aimerais particulièrement faire par moment surtout lorsque je pense que cela représente de ne pas être humain, mais un monstre, un vampire. Carlisle, mon père est celui qui m'a transformé alors que je mourrais de la grippe espagnol en 1918, m'a appris à contrôler sa soif afin de se nourrir uniquement du sang animal. Mais parfois cela est plus difficile que d'autre à se restreindre.

 _Je me rappel ma première journée dans le district 12 lorsque je suis allé à l'école et que j'ai l'ai rencontré. Tout le monde l'appelle Katniss, mais je vois bien qu'elle n'aime pas que les autres l'appel par ce nom. Elle tente de le cacher, mais je vois bien qu'elle contracte le visage à chaque fois qu'un enseignant l'appel. Par la suite, j'ai remarqué que sa sœur et ses amis proches l'appel Bella, je crois que c'est son deuxième prénom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense presque tout le temps à elle depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois. Elle affiche une attitude d'être forte et inébranlable, mais je vois bien que cela n'est qu'une façade. Elle ne veut pas montré sa vulnérabilité. J'ai appris par la suite qu'elle devait s'occuper de sa petite sœur depuis que sa mère est morte en couche d'une troisième enfant également mort à la naissance. Elle doit subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de sa sœur puisque son père n'est pas présent et gaspille tout son argent dans l'alcool. Elle a dû commencer à allé chasser seul en dehors du district. Pas que je m'inquiète de ce qu'i l'extérieur du district ma famille et moi-même allons également nous nourrir dans les bois. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à ma famille de chasser plus loin afin de ne pas être tenté par l'odeur humaine particulièrement la sienne qui est tellement tentante, et ce particulièrement pour moi. Je l'ai appris à mes dépend lorsque après m'être faite indiquer de faire équipe avec Katniss en me pointant la table vide à l'arrière de la classe, elle est venu s'assoir près de moi dans le cours de création littéraire. J'ai eu toutes les misère du monde à ne pas l'attaquer sur place et boire de son sang en pleine classe quitte à devoir tuer également tous les témoins. Lorsque la cloche à annoncé la fin du cours, j'ai couru (en me retenant de ne pas courir à vitesse vampire) vers la sortie sans même lui avoir adressé la parole du cours et quitté vers la forêt afin d'aller me changer les idées et rassasier ma soif. Ce jours-là, malgré que j'ai bu plus que d'habitude, je n'ai pas ressentis la satiété et j'avais encore son odeur en tête. J'ai alors couru afin de m'aéré l'esprit et je suis tombé sur une piste humaine qui a raviver ma soif, c'était elle, elle était passé par là, il y a quelque jours. J'ai réalisé qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple que je pensais de l'attaquer lorsqu'elle serait seule dans les bois. Puis j'ai été outré par mes pensées et j'ai décidé que je devais quitter le district et ne plus revenir. Je suis donc allé voir mon père à l'hôpital pour lui annoncé mon départ. Ma sœur Alice, m'attendait devant la porte pour tenter de me dissuader de partir en me disant que je serais capable de me retenir. Puis elle a eu une vision de moi chez Bella où on voyait cette dernière étendu sur le sol immobile. Je n'ai pus me retenir et lui dire si c'est ça que tu appelle être capable de se retenir, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. Puis elle a dit attend, tu ne peux pas entrer à l'hôpital dans cette état et de toute façon Carlisle va partir dans quelque minute pour aller voir Esmé à la pharmacie. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de gagner du temps pour me convaincre de ne pas partir, mais je devais avouer que je n'étais pas en état de rentrer dans un hôpital avec une odeur de sang. Je pourrais toujours parler à Carlisle sur le chemin du retour. Effectivement, quelque minute plus tard Carlisle est sorti et Alice est partie voir Jasper à la librairie. J'ai expliqué à Carlisle que je devais partir, il était triste, mais comprenait ma décision. Il a tout de même insisté pour que je l'annonce moi-même à Esmé. Je savais que cela la rendrait triste, malgré que la séparation ne devrait durée que quelque année le temps qu'il décide de quitter le district 12 peut-être qu'il déciderait de quitter plus rapidement, mais je ne voulais pas leur demander cela, nous étions à peine installé ici que nous avons réalisé qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple de vivre ici, dans le pire des district selon le capitole, mais aussi le district où il y avait presque jamais de soleil et où les pacificateurs était plus tolérants et ne devait pas trop nous déranger. Lorsque j'ai rentré dans la pharmacie, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas soit j'hallucinais maintenant son odeur partout soit elle était passé dernièrement. Optant pour la première option, j'ai attendu que Esmé sorte de l'arrière boutique pour lui parler. J'ai réalisé qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un qui lui offrait de lui vendre des plantes médicinales, je sais bien que considérant la bonté d'Esmé et le désir d'aider les autres elle allait lui en acheter, et ce malgré qu'il était tellement facile pour nous d'aller en chercher soi-même. J'ai été surprise de constater que je n'entendais pas les pensées de la personne avec qui Esmé était alors je ne pouvais pas deviner de qui il s'agissait. Lorsqu'ils sont sortis de l'arrière boutique, j'ai été surpris de voir Bella avec ma mère. Bella l'a remercié en lui serrant la main et n'a pas semblé surpris la dureté ou la froideur de la main d'Esmé. Habituellement, les gens nous évitent comme si leur instincts leur disait que nous étions dangereux, mais pas elle. J'ai alors senti une nouvelle fois l'odeur de Bella directement vers moi lorsque la porte de l'arrière boutique c'est ouverte. Il aurait tellement été facile de la prendre en ce moment alors qu'elle s'avançait en direction de la porte qui était derrière moi. Dans quelque instant elle serait à ma porté et mes parents n'aurait aucunement le temps de réagir qu'elle serait morte dans mes bras. Aucun témoin pouvant me dénoncer. Je sentie le regard de mon père sur moi, et leva la tête pour le regarder, il avait son regard de compassion envers moi et que je ne méritait aucunement alors que j'étais en train de penser à comment garder pour moi cette magnifique créature bien trop tentante pour sa propre sécurité. Alors je décidais que je devais quitter à l'instant sans attente. Je pris tout mon contrôle qu'il me restait pour annoncé que je devais quitter sur le champ, mon père comprendrait ce que je voulais dire ayant vu mon changement dans mon attitude et dans mon regard et l'expliquerait à Esmé. Je pris donc mon contrôle qui me retourna dos à ma proie. Je filais directement vers le grillage le plus près sans me soucier que quelqu'un pourrait m'observer. Dès que je suis hors de vue du village, je courus en direction du nord. J'avais décidé que je pourrais aller quelque temps voir le clan Denali en Alaska. Je restais quelques jours en leur compagnie, mais je me trouvais faible de devoir quitter ceux que j'aime pour une fille et Tanya commençais à me taper sur les nerfs à force d'avoir des insinuations comme quoi on ferait un beau couple et de voir des images dans ses pensées de divers scénarios plus déroutant les uns que les autres où elle nous voyait essayer l'ensemble des postions du Kama Soutra. Le cinquième jour j'ai décidé de retourner voir ma famille. En m'approchant du district je suis encore une fois tombé sur une piste de Bella passé cette fois-ce seulement quelque heure avant. Elle venait donc de rentré au district un peu plus tôt avant moi. J'ai réalisé que je devrais alors faire attention dans les bois afin de ne pas tomber sur elle lorsque je chassais. Avant de rentrer je me suis dit qu'il serait une bonne idée de chasser un dernier cerf avant de passer le grillage afin d'être certains ne de plus avoir soif lorsque je la verrais demain à l'école._

Ainsi, encore une fois je me surprends à penser à Bella. J'ai peur qu'elle soit sélectionnée pour participer aux Hunger Games, mais malgré mon désir de la sauver, et ce, depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu où j'ai dû lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas la tuer. Puis les autres moments où je l'ai sauvé de la mort au risque de me dévoiler, malgré que sur le moment la seule chose que j'ai pensée est non pas elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle meure. Mais je reste toujours à penser que je demeure le plus grand risque pour sa vie et que je dois rester sur mes gardes afin de ne pas la tuer. Alice a eu une vision de moi et Bella s'embrassant puis elle l'a vu être vampire. Je refuse de croire que cette vision soit possible. Alors depuis ce moment j'évite de parler à Bella, et ce, malgré que nous soyons partenaires dans le cours de création littéraire. Alors je lui parle uniquement lorsque nécessaire et Bella semble avoir finalement compris que cela est préférable pour elle. Elle a commencé à m'éviter également, lorsque je la croise à la pharmacie de ma mère, elle ne m'adresse pas la parole et évite de croiser mon regard. Bella a commencé à parler également à Alice, je ne peux pas dire qu'elles soient de grandes amies, mais je vois bien qu'Alice aimerait être son amie, mais sait que je désapprouve leur relation et que je ne veux pas qu'elle court le risque en étant proche d'elle de dévoiler des éléments lui permettant de deviner que nous ne sommes pas humains. Alice me rappelle toujours qu'elle sait que Bella ne réagira pas mal à cette annonce, mais je ne veux pas que Bella soit au courant déjà qu'elle semble assez observatrice de tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Quoique j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne remarque pas combien elle attire le regard chez la gent masculine et le nombre de gars qui voudrait avoir la chance de sortir avec elle. D'entendre toutes ses pensées d'adolescent plein d'hormone ne fait rager à plusieurs reprises, mais je dois contrôler mon côté destructeur sinon plusieurs seraient depuis longtemps morts et enterrés. J'ai particulièrement ce sentiment de rage face à Jacob son meilleur ami avec qui elle part des journées entières à la chasse dans les bois. J'entends ses désirs envers Bella et combien il apprécie pouvoir être proche d'elle. Jasper et Alice ont bien ri de moi face à l'intensité de ses sentiments de rage et de protection envers Bella. Ils m'ont tenté de me convaincre que c'était parce que j'étais amoureux de Bella et que j'éprouvais de la jalousie. J'ai fini par accepter mes sentiments (sans toutefois leur avoir avoué, puisqu'ils m'inciteraient à me rapprocher d'elle), mais cela ne changera rien puisque jamais je ne pourrais être quelqu'un de fréquentable pour Belle. Alice m'a souhaité bonne chance pour tenter de l'éviter et qu'il est impossible d'éviter ses émotions pour toujours. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, mais je sais très bien que je dois rester dans l'ombre de Bella et la voit avoir une vie humaine est tout ce que je lui souhaite. Je sais déjà que mes heures sont comptées puisque lorsque la vie de Bella sera terminée je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde sans elle.

Alors que le jour de lève pour de bon, je me prépare pour la moisson. Cette année, uniquement Alice et moi risquons d'être sélectionnés. Quoi que cela ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ma part, quoi que je risque réellement de mourir, maintenant que Jane et Alex Volturi sont au Capitole, mais mourir représente simplement la fin d'une vie qui n'en est pas une. Parfois je me dis que j'aurais dû mourir de la grippe espagnole et que la vie éternelle n'est pas intéressante lorsqu'on n'a pas l'impression de pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Je me dis que j'ai toujours ma famille ou mon piano, mais parfois je sens que cela ne représente rien qu'une roue sans fin et que le temps peut être long particulièrement lorsque nous ne pouvons pas dormir. C'est particulièrement la nuit lorsque les membres de ma famille sont chacun dans leur chambre que je me dis que la vie est longue. Il est parfois difficile d'être entouré de 3 couples parfaitement heureux et harmonieux ensemble, et particulièrement lorsque j'entends leur pensée. La nuit je dois souvent quitter la maison ou même le district afin de ne pas entendre ou voir tous ces couples s'adonnant aux plaisirs charnels. Depuis quelque temps, j'ai un nouveau passe-temps la nuit, je vais observer Bella dormir, elle parle lorsqu'elle dort. Ainsi, en cette journée, je ne suis pas tant inquiet pour moi que déçut de la bêtise humaine choisissant de sacrifier des enfants afin de donner un spectacle divertissant pour le capitole.

Je croise Alice qui semble perdue dans ses pensées. Je tente de lire ce qu'elle pense et ce qu'elle a bien pu avoir comme vision concernant la moisson de cette année. Habituellement, elle n'a pas de vision précise puisque la moisson n'affecte pas notre famille. Lorsque je tente de voir ses pensées, elle se met à réciter la Bible en Hébreux. Je sais qu'elle tente de me cacher quelque chose, mais comme je n'ai aucun indice que ce qu'elle peut bien me cacher, je me dis que je finirais bien par le savoir. Nous allons rejoindre chacun nous groupe, elle avec les filles de son âge et moi du côté des garçons. Effie comme à l'habitude fait son entrée en scène. Je vois bien qu'elle aimerait être affectée à un autre district. Je l'entends penser qu'elle mérite un meilleur district et considère qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici. J'entends tous les adolescents espérant ne pas être sélectionnés. J'entends également les parents priés pour que leurs enfants ne soient pas sélectionnés. Toutes ces pensées me donnent mal à la tête, et je pense déjà à retourner dans les bois pour me changer les idées. Depuis quelque temps, c'est la seule chose qui me permette de me divertir que de courir le plus rapidement dans les bois. Je me dis que je pourrais éventuellement proposer à Bella de m'accompagner dans les bois. Je ne suis pas certains qu'elle accepterait peut-être que je puisse l'aider à chasser. Mais habituellement les animaux nous fuient si nous marchons à vitesse humaine. Mes résolutions de demeurer loin d'elle commence à s'affaiblir pour que j'en sois rendu à avoir ce genre de pensée. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, lorsque je vois que la présentation des jeux des terminés et que nous allons procéder au tirage. Effie s'avance donc vers la boule contenant les noms des filles. Elle pige un nom et lit : Prim Swan.

Je réalise soudain que c'est la sœur de Bella et qu'elle va être dévasté de réaliser que sa sœur qui a uniquement 14 ans va aller mourir dans les hunger games. Pas que je n'espère pas qu'elle revienne, mais quel sont les chances d'une fillette de 14 ans, face à des gars de 18 ans qui sont volontaires dans le district 1, 2 et 4. Sournoisement, je sens l'inquiétude monter en moi, j'ai l'impression que cela va mal tourner. Puis je réalise que Katniss n'acceptera pas de laisser partir sa petite sœur sans rien faire. Prim commence à s'avancer lentement vers la scène, puis je vois Bella qui s'approche d'elle et la bloque pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin. Elle s'écrit alors ; Je veux être volontaire, je me porte volontaire. _Non, Bella_ elle se tourne alors vers sa sœur qui sanglote et lui demande de ne pas y aller, et lui dit de retourner voir leur père. Prim ne veut pas se détacher de sa sœur et tente de l'empêcher de partir. Puis je vois Jacob Black venir prendre Prim dans ses bras pour l'amener à son père. Bella s'approche alors de la scène. Je suis foudroyé par une rage et une colère à un niveau et intensité jamais ressenti auparavant pour moi. Une partie de mon cerveau constate que Jasper tente de me calmer avec son pouvoir, mais cela ne change rien. De voir Bella monté sur le stade pour être enlevé de sa famille et par le fait même lui enlever tout espoir d'une vie normale, me donne des envies de détruire le Capitole au grand complet, même si pour cela je dois y mourir par la suite sous la main des Volturi. Je suis estomaqué, je ne sais plus quoi penser, on dirait que tout va trop vite et que je n'arrive plus à suivre. J'entends Jasper pensé _pauvre Edward perdre si tôt son âme sœur alors qu'il n'a même pas pu être avec elle._ Puis Alice également être triste pour moi et craindre que je ne sois pas capable de continuer à vivre si elle meurt dans les jeux. Alors que pour les vampires nous avons la capacité au contraire de pensée et de réfléchir plus rapidement que les humains. Je suis pris au dépourvu et je regarde la scène sans réaliser ce qu'il se passe. La seule chose qui me vient en tête est que je dois la sauver l'empêcher de se faire tuer dans ses jeux, mais comment. Je veux la protéger à tout prix et je constate qu'Alice a raison je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle et surtout avec la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu rien faire pour la sauver. Je ne peux pas me porter volontaire pour elle puisque je ne suis pas une fille. Et même si je me porte volontaire pour le tribut male, après avoir tué tous les autres tributs je devrais trouver un moyen de m'enlever la vie, ce que je sais être impossible étant vampire et ayant entendu les pensées de Carlisle qui a fait plusieurs tentatives et n'y est pas arrivé dans ses début alors qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un montre. Je réalise alors que je ne veux pas voir Bella mourir et que j'étais capable d'endurer ce monde en sachant qu'elle vivait et espérait qu'elle serait heureuse un jour. Je crois que je vais mourir moi-même si je sais qu'elle est morte. Pendant que je pense à tout cela et que je n'arrive pas à me décider sur ce que je devrais faire, je réalise qu'Effie est en train de piger le nom du tribut male de cette année. Elle lit un nom, mais je suis trop absorbé à regarder Bella que je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit. Je croise le regard de Bella qui me fixe du regard avec un air de stupeur. J'y perçois également une tristesse dans son regard, mais étrangement cela ne semble pas dû à sa situation, mais davantage comme si elle était triste ou inquiète à mon sujet. Je réalise alors dans les pensées de ma famille que le nom qu'elle vient de lire est Edward Cullen. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je n'aurais du moins pas à réfléchir si je me porte volontaire ou non. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'en réjouir, pendant un instant je me considère chanceux de pouvoir la protéger dans l'arène. J'espère être en mesure de ramener Bella dans le district 12 saine et sauve, mais je ne sais pas comment y arriver puisque nous ne pouvons pas revenir tout deux. Pas que je m'inquiète de ma mort, puisque je suis déjà techniquement mort, mais je m'inquiète pour la vie de Bella. Je sais déjà que je ne serai pas capable de revenir des Jeux si Bella n'est pas vivante, la mort sera alors préférable puisque je ne pourrai pas continuer de vivre dans un monde où elle n'est plus.

Effie nous demande de nous serrer la main. Lorsque je me tourne vers Bella, je remarque qu'elle semble perdu dans ses pensés et que j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'elle pense en ce moment. La seule personne que j'aimerais avoir accès à ses pensées me sont totalement inaccessible. Lorsque je lui serre la main en tentant d'être réconfortant et rapide. Elle ne semble pas surprise par la froideur de ma main. Je réalise qu'elle doit se dire que c'est un train de famille ayant déjà serré la main à mon père, ma mère et à Alice. Elle me fait même un léger sourire, mais je perçois une certaines tristesse dans le regard, comme si elle n'est pas contente que cela soit moi. Je ne sais pas si elle se souvient des fois où je lui sauvé la vie, et ce, malgré que la dernière fois elle m'a avoué qu'elle aurait été capable de s'en sortir seul et que je lui ai fait perdre une belle prise. Je me suis questionné après cela si je ne devenais pas trop protecteur envers elle et désirait la sauver lorsqu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide, mais Alice m'a assuré qu'elle a vu que si je n'avais pas intervenu Bella aurait été en mauvais état après que le Lynx l'aurait attaqué. Je me dis que je vais tout faire pour la sauver encore une fois, mais que je dois rester prudent avec toutes les caméras dans l'arène pour ne pas me dévoiler, car sinon il n'y a pas seulement moi qui sera en danger, mais ma famille au complet.


	4. Ch 2 POV Bella

Chapitre 2 : le départ en train Bella POV

Après nous avoir filmés sous tous les angles pour être certains de ne pas rater une larme ou un moment de tristesse ou de faiblesse, les pacificateurs nous escortent vers l'hôtel du palais de Justice afin de pouvoir faire nos adieux à notre famille. C'est la première fois que j'entre dans cet édifice appartenant au Capitole pour les dirigeants du 12. Je constate que malgré qu'on soit dans le district le plus pauvre il est possible de voir de la richesse à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Je ne me laisse pas distraire par la décoration, puisque je dois demeurer concentré et montrer que je ne suis pas faible, les caméras suivant toujours le moindre de nos déplacements. J'espère qu'ils ont minimalement la décence de nous laisser avec nos familles sans caméra, mais malgré cela je ne peux être certain qu'il n'y en a pas de caché dans le plafond.

Arrivé dans la salle pour dire nos adieux, je constate qu'elle est décorée sobrement avec un grand divan en cuir au centre de la pièce avec plusieurs coussins. Les deux pacificateurs m'escortant jusqu'à la salle quitte en me mentionnant que j'ai 5 minutes chaque personne de ma famille désirant me voir, mais qu'il y a un maximum de 30 minutes d'allouer en tout. Tout d'abord, ma sœur rendre dans la pièce en se jetant dans mes bras suivis par mon père qui nous regarde sans osé approcher. Je sais que mon père a de la difficulté à démontrer son affection pour autrui. Ma sœur pleure dans mes bras et me supplie de revenir et de tout faire pour gagner les jeux. Je lui promets de revenir pour elle. Par la suite, je la regarde dans les yeux et lui demande de ne jamais prendre demander de nourriture en échange de nom pour le tirage aux jeux. Je lui rappelle qu'elle doit prendre le livre illustrant toutes les plantes comestibles et médicinales dans ma chambre et aller dans les bois pour en cueillir et les vendre à Esmé à la pharmacie. Elle pourra également vendre le lait de sa chèvre au laitier du village. Elle acquiesce et continue à pleurer sur mon épaule. Je tente de la rassurer, puis me tourne vers mon père et lui demande de prendre soin de Prim et d'arrêter de dépenser son argent dans l'alcool puisque je ne serais plus là pour aider à mettre de la nourriture sur la table. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et je comprends qu'il s'en veut pour ce qu'il nous a fait vivre et qu'il va faire un effort pour ma sœur. Je lui fais un léger sourire qui doit davantage ressembler à une grimace, mais il comprend que je ne lui en veux plus. Un pacificateur entre et dit que le temps est écoulé. Ma sœur se met à pleurer de plus belle et ne veut pas quitter mes bras. Je dis à mon père de prendre soin d'elle et la remets dans ses bras. Il se retourne sans un au revoir et quitte la pièce avec ma sœur qui se débat dans ses bras. Je tente de me ressaisir et je sais que je ne dois pas pleurer sinon je serais perçu comme faible devant les caméras.

Jacob entre à son tour dans la salle. Il me prend dans ses bras et tente de me rassurer que je suis capable de gagner puisque je sais chasser. Je lui réponds que je chasse les animaux pas les humains. Il tente de me dire que cela est pareil, mais je me dis que mes adversaires seront capables de se défendre également davantage qu'un lynx ou tous autres animaux. Je lui demande de s'occuper de Prim pour moi, comme nous avons convenu d'un pacte à cet effet il y a plusieurs années que si un de nous devait être sélectionné pour les jeux, l'autre s'occuperait de rapporter de la nourriture pour la famille de l'autre. Pour sa part, il a moins besoin d'en rapporter comme sa deuxième sœur ainée vient également de se marier avec un gars de la mine. Il reste uniquement son frère cadet Seth et lui à la maison avec sa mère. Il m'assurer qu'il va tout faire pour s'occuper de ma sœur pour moi. Il me rappelle de tout faire pour mettre la main sur un arc et des flèches et qu'avec cela je serais sur de pouvoir revenir au 12. Un pacificateur entre pour indiquer que le temps est écoulé. Je sens que Jacob veut me dire autre chose, mais il n'ose pas et n'a plus le temps. Suite à son départ, je m'écrase sur le divan en me disant que tout le monde que je connais est venu me voir.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, mais je ne me retourne pas pensant qu'il s'agit encore d'un pacificateur. Je suis surprise de constater Alice à genoux devant moi avec ses mains sur les miennes. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là surement qu'elle veut me dire d'épargner son frère dans l'arène. Je constate qu'il n'y a pas de trace de larme sur son visage surement qu'elle n'est pas encore allée voir celui-ci. Je constate que ses lèvres bougent et qu'elle essaie de me parler, mais que je ne comprends rien de ce qu'elle dit étant perdue dans mes pensées. « Quoi?» «Ah, je vois qu'il y en a une qui pensait à d'autres choses, peut-être à mon frère?» avec un petit air taquin. Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut vouloir niaiser dans ce genre de situation. Et je lui réponds « franchement Alice, tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas le moment de vouloir jouer à l'entremetteuse, puisque seulement un seul pourra sortir vainqueur et revenir dans son district» «alors tu vois bien que tu pensais à lui» elle prend une pause puis sort de sa poche une chaine avec un pendentif en cœur. Elle me le remet et me demande de le porter en tout temps dans l'arène. «Je ne peux pas accepter Alice c'est à toi» «non, tu le prends pour moi, il te portera chance et son cœur t'appartient déjà il est juste que tu en as une représentation avec toi en tout temps» je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire, mais je ne m'en formalise pas étant habitué au discours étrange d'Alice où elle semble vouloir dire d'autre chose ou davantage que ce qu'elle dit réellement. Puis sur un ton plus sérieux elle me dit «Bella fait attention à toi dans l'arène particulièrement lorsqu'il fait soleil cela sera plus difficile de se cacher» « mais pourquoi tu dis cela Alice, tu ne devrais pas vouloir que ce soit ton frère qu'il revienne et non moi» « Bella peut importe ce qu'il arrivera, je sais que mon frère ne s'en remettrait pas si jamais il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit» Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire que le temps était écoulé et qu'elle devait partir.

Je repensais ce qu'elle m'avait dit et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait pu vouloir dire. J'ai tout de même mis le collier à l'intérieur de mon chandail avec le cœur en cristal ou verre. Il était froid contre ma poitrine. Son frère qui voudrait que moi je gagne et non lui… je sais bien qu'il a semblé protecteur à mon endroit, mais de là à préférer mourir au lieu de gagner les jeux. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, lorsque je sentis une main froide sur mon épaule. En me retournant vivement croyant que c'était un pacificateur avec son armure, je constate que c'est Esmé. Je n'ai jamais rien compris sur les raisons qui font que dans la famille Cullen (du moins ceux que j'ai serré la main) ils ont les mains froides en permanence. Esmé s'assit à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. J'aperçois Carlisle du coin de l'œil avec un regard triste, surement qu'il vient de voir son fils et qu'il a peur de ne plus le revoir. C'est étrange comment je me sens bien dans les bras d'Esmé comme si elle pouvait être ma mère. Je crois que c'est dans sa personnalité d'être maternante. Nous parlons peu, mais cela ne semble pas nécessaire. Elle est simplement là pour me réconforter comme pourrait le faire une mère. Le temps passe rapidement et ils doivent quitter. En partant il me souhaite bonne chance et qu'ils souhaitent me revoir en vie à mon retour.

Je ne comprends pas qu'ils puissent souhaiter cela, il ne devrait pas vouloir ma mort si cela leur permet de revoir leur fils.

Il n'y a personne d'autre qui vient me voir, je ne suis pas déçu. Je ne connais personne à l'école et il est difficile de venir voir quelqu'un pour lui faire ses adieux lorsqu'on sait pertinemment qu'elle va mourir sous les yeux des caméras. Cela me donne 5 minutes avant de devoir quitter cette salle et devoir retourner devant les caméras pour se diriger vers le train qui nous amènera au Capitole. Je tente de me remémorer mes souvenirs dans la forêt pour me calmer. Puis on vient m'avertir que je dois aller rejoindre le train. Je me lève, j'ai l'impression d'aller de moi-même à l'abattoir sans désir de résistance, sachant trop bien que cela est inutile. Je me suis porté volontaire pour sauver la vie de ma sœur. Je lui souhaite uniquement de ne pas être tiré à une prochaine moisson et d'avoir une vie heureuse. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas fermée comme moi à l'idée de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. J'adore cela chez elle qu'elle ait gardé son innocence et sa naïveté sur la vie.

Je quitte la salle à regret, pas que j'aimerais y rester, mais cela marque définitivement ma vie dans le district 12, je me doute bien que lorsque je vais revenir je risque d'avoir les pieds en premier dans une caisse de bois à l'effigie du Capitole. Je marche en regardant droit devant moi, en me voyant sur les caméras on dirait presque je m'ennuie et que je n'ai aucune émotion. Je croise Edward qui lui semble se retenir ou se contenir de je ne sais pas quoi surement de pleurer. Il est tout crispé et ne semble même pas respirer. Nous nous déplaçons vers le train où les caméras désirent filmer nos derniers moments face aux gens du district. Je ne regarde pas, ne voulant pas apercevoir ma sœur qui doit pleurer dans les bras de mon père ou Jacob qui doit regretter de ne pas avoir réussi à me convaincre de fuir le district pour vivre dans la forêt. Je me doute bien qu'il voudrait également que je lui offre une chance d'être mon petit ami. J'ai toujours fait comme si je ne comprenais pas ces sous entendus, puis en lui rappelant que jamais je ne vais me marier ou avoir d'enfant.


End file.
